KND Operation: RESPECT
by Lifetaker619
Summary: What if one of the best KND operatives who ever lived that went missing was suddenly stumbled upon by Numbuh Four? What if Numbuh Four actually comes to respect this "cruddy teenager"? T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Kids  
Next Door Operation:

R.E.S.P.E.C.T.

•Chapter 1: It was just a normal day for the Kids Next Door of sector V, Numbuh Five was on the couch listening to one of her Nero songs on her ipod, Numbuh Two was tinkering with one of his inventions in his room, while Numbuh One was doing basic security checks of the tree house's security systems. Numbuh's Three and Four were talking in Numbuh Four's room. "So uh, Kuki how 'bout we um play with some…. Uh, rainbow monkeys." Numbuh Four said, knowing he would regret it as soon as he said it. "Oh Really Wally?!" Numbuh Three said with total glee. "Yeah really." Numbuh Four said. "OH WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Numbuh Three nearly screamed as she grabbed hold of Numbuh Fours wrist and dragged him down the hall to her room. "Numbuh Five saw Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three eating some burgers with rainbow monkeys, it almost made Numbuh Five's head explode to see Numbuh Four actually PLAYING with RAINBOW MONKEY'S.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter  
2: Numbuh Five started to  
chuckle then that chuckle turned into a full blown laugh riot, Numbuh Four calmly pulled  
out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and snuk up on Numbuh Five and hit her in the face with it, knocking her out cold. "Now where were we Kuki." Numbuh Four said through  
gritted teeth. Really thr only reason Numbuh Four was doing this  
was because he has a secret crush on Numbuh Three, but every time he tries to tell her something  
always interrupts the two. But this time Numbuh Four Vowed that nothing will interrupt him this time. "  
Uh hey Kuki, I have something to  
tell you." Numbuh Four started to say.  
" Yes Wally?" Numbuh Three replied. "well  
uh, uh." Numbuh Four had the words on the tip of his tongue then suddenly an alarm started blaring. "Lets go!" Numbuh Three said. Numbuh Four grabbed her  
wrist and pulled her into dip position and kissed her lips, *Wally's Thoughts*  
wow I should have done that a long time ago she tastes like an angel. " Now  
lets go." Numbuh Four said  
running off, leaving a stunned and starstruck Numbuh Three standing in  
the hallway. " Ok team there has been a  
detection of 2x4 tech deep beneath the ice in the antartica academy, Numbuh Four knows the most  
about the area so he will go alone since it is not a combat misssion therefore there is  
no risk of losing him, Numbuh Four, you will have  
all the resources you need at your disposal, DISSMISSED!" Numbuh One said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Numbuh Four was scoping the scene out near the artic training academy for his newly assigned mission. " Hmph nothin where the crudd is this "top Secret" tech Numbuh One wants me to find?" Numbuh Four uttered to himself. I could be talking with Kuki right now. Which reminded him he would never EVER play with rainbow monkeys again, NEVER in a million years. He only PLAYED with Numbuh Three for the sake of his stupid emotions. *Numbuh Fours Pov* I totally KISSED Numbuh Three, I am on top of the world right now. I think I will think up an awsome way to say sorry I just kissed you out of nowhere speech. "Gosh when will I be done with this stupid missooahhhh." Numbuh Four yelled as he slid down an icy rivine. The revine must have been at least a hundred thousand miles deep because Numbuh Four felt like he was rolling down for a good 45 minutes. As soon as he hit the bottom Numbuh Four blacked out due to the blood rushing to his head, he got up after waking up hours later and he found a giant iceberg he approached it and he pulled out a flare glowstick and held it up to the iceberg, he saw a ship on the inside of it. On the deck of the ship stood two people one a kid who looked to be about twelve, the other was an adult who wore a buisness suit and had a gun in his hand. Numbuh Four was abliged to thaw the two out due to his mission specs, but he seemed scared of the man with the gun. So Numbuh Four went around to the twelve year old's side first, just in case. He pulled out his flare gun and he shot a flare into the iceberg. Numbuh Four sat around for a few minutes until the iceberg melted up to the kids side. The kid started screaming most likely waking up from a heated battle moment, it startled the "crudd" out of Numbuh Four. The kid calmed down eventually and said " The buisness Man is dead I saw the life drain from his eyes a long time ago, hey what year is it?" The boy asked. "Uh 2013 DUH." Numbuh Four said matter of factly. He then saw a number on the boys chest, it read "472" he was dressed in an outfit similar to chads old KND outfit but it was black and red and his hair was a little bit more shaggy than chad's hair looks. "NO IT CANT BE!" Numbuh 472 yelled. "why whats so bad bout' it?" Numbuh Four asked. "ITS MY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Numbuh 472 screamed.

Ok so I know someone suggested a few ideas to me but I already had the 2nd chapter out and done with when I read the review so for that I am sorry and hope you all who read this like it a lot :)


End file.
